Hold On To At Least This Moment
by Emastana
Summary: fluff/pain pory
1. The fight

(Puck's POV)

He can hear crying coming from the boy's locker room. Then he hears Rory yell "No Dave please, what did we do to you?" Dave just walks out with bloody fists. Puck dashes in and sees Kurt and Rory pouring blood from their arms, legs, and faces. Rory was unconches. He thought "Dave I will kill you for what you did to Hummel and my sweet leprechaun."Then he ran off to get Mr. Shue. Will asked "Hey Noah why are you still here?" "It's Karofsky, he beat the crap out of Hummel and the hot Irish kid, I mean Rory" It was then Santana Strolled into the room she spoke a small phrase "I did not just hear you say that the Leprechaun was hot?" and she just walked out. Will asked with some interest "do you have feelings for Rory Noah?" I responded "Yes but I'm afraid Santana will tell him."

(Rory's POV)

Kurt and I walked in from the field hand in hand. We didn't hear or see Dave behind us. When we got back to the locker room Dave just started beating the crap out of both of us. I yelled at Dave so the person outside. I then just blacked out. When I woke up I heard Mr. Shue and Puck telling the EMTs what happened.

(Puck's POV)

Mr. Shue called an ambulance after I showed him what Karofsky had done to the boys. I called Phinn so he could tell Burt and Carol so they could come see him. I also called Brittany since Rory was living with her. Then I got in my truck and drove like mad till I reached the hospital. They told me Rory's room number. When I got there I was relieved to see he was conches.

(Rory's POV)

I finally made it to the hospital. I found out he broke my left leg and almost broke my right arm. Kurt has internal bleeding and a minor skull fracture. Puck came in. I asked "Why are you here Puck? Why would you care?""Because I'm the one who found you and Kurt after Dave beat the living crap out of you two

Well that's the first chapter comment but be nice this is my first fan fic


	2. Trust,not love

Hold on baby your losin it

The waters high you're jumping in to it and letting go

Cause no one knows

(Rory)

Why would you stay here Puck? "That's not important." I then just passed out again.

(Puck) Finn They took him into surgery. K, but what the freak happened to him. Dave beat the crap out of both of them. Rory is mostly well thank god, but Kurt is not very well. Why would you care about that dang Irish loser? He is just umm so what if I care about him?

(Finn)

Are you gay Puck? "So what if I am you jerk?" Puck retorted "It's just if you were I would picture you crushing on say Dave or Sam but not in a million years would I picture you with Rory."

(Rory)

I was only half conches when puck came in followed by Finn. I asked softly "why are both of you here?" Finn said "Puck wants to tell you something, Noah spill it or I will." Puck said "I will tell him thanks bro now you go check on Kurt to make sure he is ok."

(Puck)

I thought to myself "why can't I tell him I love him?" Rory asked "Are you ok Puck, you look like you are thinking really hard about something." He said "Well it's something I want to tell you but I don't know how to because I'm really nervous and just plain scared to say it."

(Rory)

"You can tell me anything Puck, not like I will remember it anyway." "Will you really not remember?" "Really, so you can tell me pretty much anything."

(Puck)

"Let's say someone came in and said they have deep passionate feelings for you that was not your bf Kurt, would you remember that?" "Now I might remember that." "Sweet, I mean good." "Wait is that your way of saying what I think you're trying to say?" "Depends on what you think I'm trying to say."

(Rory)

"I think you are the someone in the situation you said earlier." "All I will say for now is don't call me Puck call me Noah." "Ok, I will as long you promise to no longer call me gay lephrocan , just call me Rory, is that ok with you Noah?" "why yes it is Rory!"


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: THIS IS THE REST OF THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN FINN AND PUCK NOT NEW INFO**

**Hey Finn can I talk to you? "Sure Puck what's up?" I need advice, one of those what would Kurt do. "Why do you need advice from Kurt, wait dude are you?" Now is not the time to question if the Puckasourus is gay or bi. "Dude but you only somewhat like musicals, you're not bullied, and you sure as heck don't dress like Kurt does." Ok, fine since you won't shut up I'll tell you, I have feelings for one of the guys in glee club ok. "Who is it?" It's the Irish kid ok. "What is so good about that Rory?" It's when you look in his eyes he has a look of sweet innocence, or his hot as crap accent, or his perfect brown hair. "Wait Puck, I believe by Kurt and Blaine standards you have come out of the closet." Wait I'm not into guys I'm just there is a love tied bond between me and that kid. "We can ask Blaine his view on all this." Ok fine, Blaine gets in here. "What is it Finn?" If you tell him Finn I will beat the crap out of you. "I believe I know what all this is about." Ok, then what is it Hobbit? "I feel it's great you to decide to finally express your loving feelings for each other." Wait what the crap? "No, well Puck's feelings are not for me and my feelings are for Rachel." "Well who are Puck's feelings for?" "Rory, its Rory" **


	4. Dont stop hon!

3 days latter Rory got out of the hospital. I drove him to school every day just so he could be safe. He asks one day while on the drive home he asked quizzically "Would you like to go to dinner at Breadstix tonight with me?" "Sure babe I mean Rory!" "Did you call me babe?" "Um, maybe!"

Do you want to catch a movie after dinner? "Sure, what do you want to see Saw, ohh or paranormal activity?" no let's go see The Smurfs! "Wait why The Smurfs?" Gutsy Smurf is from Ireland. "Fine, but I get to pick on our next date." Who said there would be another date? "Well that was what I was about to ask you Rory, would you like to go out again some time? "Sure Noah!"

After the movie he got Rory in his truck, drove him home and kissed him goodnight. When We say make out we mean making out with their shirts off !


End file.
